Qabal
“ Not very quiet folk are they?” the guard captain asked while her men ushered the walking boulder from the general store wearing its rug as a cape. “I’ll take it back out to the plains, you stay here and try and pick up the shop before Mr. Johnson gets back from lunch.” “ Uhh Ma'am, do you not want any back up?” One of the other guard said with a confused look. “It’s not trying to hurt anybody. It just liked the rug. I’m fine. Do as you are told soldier.” “Yes Ma'am!” as he began picking up the knocked over bottles and books, and began putting them where he guessed they went. “Nothing to see here! Carry on!” the Captain’s voice grew tired of trying to ward off the judgemental stares. “I’ve told you one hundred times karo, you and your party have to stay out of the city theres plenty of ruins for you to rummage through in the plains.” the being’s stone mask shifted from a smile to a frown. “Karo...sorry...no...party...home...yes...karo party...sorry...karo..hug?” they were now at the edge of the Pepstide’s wall Karo asking the Captain a question she expected as a part of this yearly routine. “Yes karo, you can have a hug, but only if your next visit isn’t for another year.” Karo’s mask shifted back to it’s smile and he looked to the party of stone people packing miscellaneous goods and trinkets onto their boat as they gave him a nod. “Karo..party...yes...year!” He said as he easily scooped the full plate-wearing captain up into his arms and squeezed her a bit too tight. She then patted him on his rug coated back as he went with the others to push their ship back into the plains. '' Commonly mistaken as simple golems, the Qabal are a race of sentient stone humanoids. Unlike golems however, the Qabal can be quite intelligent, caring, and it’s believed their insides are made of a superhot organic material rather than more stone. Their origin, like most of their culture, is a mystery. The most popular theory is that a wizard got a few magical words wrong when making a golem and accidentally slipped in some necromancy; giving the golem intelligence and a soul. It is unclear if the original reproduced or built others. Most of the Qabal are shunned from cities and roam the plains of amrin with their parties, but some have found happiness working alongside other races on farms and one or two have been seen in Orc raiding parties. ' ' Gentle Giants With a Heart of Stone Qabal tower over most humanoids and stick out in almost every crowd. Their bodies are made of stone and rubble that they have picked up over their years of scavenging. Eventually most Qabal collect enough of a material they like to compose their bodies completely of it. Most can tell the age of a Qabal by the uniformity of it’s body. A fresh Qabal is more likely to be made of varying stones, while an older specimen makes their body out of almost entirely brick, marble, or sandstone. There are even tales of a Jade Qabal who wanders the forest around kingston. Their shoulders are very broad, and their arms and legs start very thick but taper down to the size of the human equivalent. The hands of a Qabal consist of two fingers and a thumb made of thinner plate-like rock, while their feet are almost hoof like and are made of the same thickness rock as the rest of the leg. The most reliable way to tell Qabal apart from each other is to examine their ornate mask-like face. The Qabal’s face is almost like a cap on their body that shows a glimpse of their molten core. Each Qabal builds their mask in a way that is aesthetically pleasing to them. They have a limited control over its movement, and commonly display their emotion with a simple smile or frown. This limited movement makes it difficult to speak languages other than their own, so most Qabal can only speak their native language and a handful of words in common. Any Way the Wind Blows… Some call them scavengers, but if you talk to someone who trades with the Qabal they will call them Collectors. The Qabal live in “parties” of around sixteen to twenty members; that travel far across the lands searching for trinkets or other materials that they like. Their method of transportation has been named “drifting” by a Qabal itself. This consist of a party of Qabal who build or find some type of ginormous vehicle or fleet of smaller ones, and being too heavy to all fit on at once, they go to it’s sides and push it in a usually aimless direction hoping for a good find. When they travel as traders like this they have no sense of value and trade with other races as a means to get more stuff they like. Although it has been observed that often times it appears they trade just for the company of other races as they find them to be warm, good-hearted, people dispite their banishment from inside most city walls. In fact if a member of another race asks to join a Qabal party they will almost always be greeted with open arms, and even get help from their new mates to build their own mask. Though most people are deterred from this due to the Qabal’s strict fruit only diet, which isn’t enough to keep most humanoids from going hungry. It seems that no matter who accepts them the Qabal will always drift across the lands one push at a time; looking for the next trinket or smile to keep them moving. Qabal Names A Qabal is given a single name at birth in their native language and a second common name after who they first traded with. It is believed that the Qabal don’t have a gender and there doesn’t appear to be much structure to their names. Qabal name samples: Karo John, Mikawe Arthur, Naunau Craig, Aroha Fargo, Whakairo. For more names for a Qabal look up info on the Maori language on google to find one you like. Qabal Traits '''Ability Score Increase:' Your strength score increases by 2, and your wisdom score increases by 1. Age: The true lifespan of a Qabal is unknown, but it has been estimated that they can live up to 200 years if they maintain their body. The best way to tell the age of a Qabal is to look at the uniformity in material of it’s body the more consistent the material the older the Qabal. Alignment: Most Qabal are good hearted folk who lean towards neither chaotic or lawful and prefer to stay neutral. However, some see their rejection by society as unjust and fight against those who shun them sometimes even going on murderous rampages. These are the Qabal that give them all a bad name but are by no means normal. Size: Qabal are hulking masses of stone who tend to be 7 to 8 feet tall. Shorter have been seen, and there are even legends of Qabal growing to 14 feet tall; but these shouldn’t be taken seriously. You’re size is medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet Stones endurance: You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. when you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a D12. Add your constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can not use it again until you finish a short or long rest. It’s Just Me: Your bodies molten core naturally produces an excess of heat, thus you are proficient and gain advantage on survival checks to keep you and your party warm if they huddle around you. Broad sided: As an action, you may spread your arms and legs to create a defensive wall. While in this posture, your body provides 3/4 cover to any medium or smaller creature that is directly adjacent to you. Additionally, while in this pose you have advantage on ability checks and saving throws against effects that would move you against your will or knock you prone. You must use your action on each of your turns to maintain this posture, and you may not move or take bonus actions or reactions (except Stone's Endurance) while holding the pose. You may end this feature at any time (no action required). Languages: You speak the Qabal language fluently and can read, write, and understand common, but due to your unique physiology you have only learned to speak a handful of words in common. Your character can speak 5 plus your intelligence modifier words in common. You also gain one additional word every two levels. If your character knows other languages then they also only know the words you have chosen. Your character’s name does not count as one of these words. Category:Races